


whatever may come; your heart i will choose

by badasskorra



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Fluff, M/M, TRK spoilers, look i actually wrote something
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-05
Updated: 2016-05-05
Packaged: 2018-06-06 13:18:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6755656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badasskorra/pseuds/badasskorra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>the day adam parrish returned from his first year at college, it was raining</p>
            </blockquote>





	whatever may come; your heart i will choose

**Author's Note:**

> i was supposed to be writing something else ??? but instead we have this ?? i rlly don't know
> 
> [my tumblr](http://ganseysadam.tumblr.com/), come yell w me abt trc

The day Adam Parrish returned from his first year at college, it was raining. He didn't mind the weather, though, because even if he no longer was Cabeswater's eyes and hands, he still felt connected to nature and rain made him feel relaxed. Ronan had come all the way from Henrietta to pick him up. College was everything he had hoped it'd be but after a summer with Ronan he couldn't wait to go home. 

_Home_ , Henrietta had never felt like home to him; all his life he had dreamed of leaving. Perhaps the Barns and Ronan had changed that because now he was so glad to be back.

Opal hadn't come with Ronan but had been very excited to see Adam. She had hugged him and given him a white flower (which had bite marks from her teeth). Adam had laughed.

It was late when they came back so after having some dinner, they had put Opal to bed. Later they talked about all kinds of random things, enjoying each other's company, happy to be able to touch whenever they wanted to, happy to be able to kiss whenever they wanted to, holding each other as tight as they could as if the other would disappear if they let go.

Adam felt giddy with happiness. He didn't think he'd ever felt so contented, at least not before that last  summer. He looked at Ronan who was watching the TV. Adam had always known Ronan was handsome but he looked particularly beautiful in his childhood home, so at ease. Over the past months he had let his hair grow, and Adam loved to run his fingers through it. So he did. Ronan leaned into the touch, making a small smile appear on Adam's face. He let his head fall onto Ronan's shoulder and closed his eyes.

He must have drifted off because when he opened his eyes again, the clock on the shelf showed 3 am. Outside, it was still raining. Ronan was also awake, probably not having slept at all. The TV was on.

"Are you watching _Oprah_?"

Ronan startled and looked at him. "Hey," he kissed his forehead. "We should go to bed. It's late."

"Hmm, in a minute," Adam said sleepily and pulled Ronan closer to properly kiss him.

It surprised him that no matter how many times they kissed, it still felt like the first time. It filled his chest with warmth and made his stomach do flips. It made every fiber of his being scream _Ronan._ Adam didn't want to ever feel anything else but the pressure of Ronan's lips on his; Ronan's hands on his waist; his own hands finding themselves in Ronan's hair; their limbs tangled up. He didn't want to move from this couch, he didn't want to think about anything but this moment between them.

When they finally pulled away, Adam nuzzled against Ronan's neck and smiled.

"I thought we were going to bed," Ronan whispered but Adam could hear the grin in his voice. Neither made any move to get up; Ronan just hugged Adam and absentmindedly ran his hands up and down his back.

"I'm comfortable here, I don't want to get up. Plus, I thought you were watching Oprah."

Ronan lightly punched his shoulder. "Shut up and go back to sleep, Parrish."

Adam did.

(In the morning they both woke up stiff but neither one of them complained.)


End file.
